90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy and Raj
Ivy and Raj is a romance on 90210, portrayed by Gillian Zinser and Manish Dayal. Beginnings After Ivy's accident, she began to smoke marijuana, as it helped her calm down. She then befriends a boy named Raj, who she met at a store. They hang out, as they have many similarities (as in smoking pot and skateboarding). When Raj learns that Ivy has been blowing off school to hang out with him, he told her he doesn't want to be a bad influence on her and shared that he has cancer and has four years at the most to live. He also told her that he smokes the pot to help him with the pain from his chemotherapy. The news shock Ivy, and becomes an eye opener for her. At the end of season three, Ivy marries Raj shortly after her graduation from high school. Newlyweds In Season 4, Naomi bought a place with a guesthouse so the newlyweds moved in. With Raj's failing cancer and hearing everyone complain about pointless things, Ivy starts to lash out, frustrated by how lucky they really are, whereas some people aren't. Raj begins a new special treatment that is supposed to eliminate the cancer. When they think the treatment has worked they are happy and start to make plans. Ivy plans to go to New Guinea and Raj applies to medical school. But the Raj recieves a phone call to tell him that it was a false alert, and that in fact, the cancer is not gone. Raj, decides to break up with Ivy because he doesn't want to put her through the pain of seeing him suffer. Ivy is devastated and decides to go on the photography trip in New Guinea. Ivy tries to move on and dates first her teacher, and then a street artist named Diego Flores. But after Dixon ends up in the hospital he sees Raj, very sick and dying. Although Raj decides not to tell Ivy that he is dying, Dixon decides to do otherwise. Ivy arrives at the hospital in tears and yells at him for lying. Although Raj is intitially upset that Dixon told her, he is very happy to see her. Ivy and Raj spend his last moments together. After talking with Raj, Ivy decides to go get some water. When she returns it turns out Raj had decided to take matters into his own hands, leaving a heartbroken Ivy. On the day of Raj's funeral, Ivy seems to be holding it together and gets irritated whenever someone pities her. On the way out, Raj’s mother stops her and tells her that she wants to give her Raj’s ashes. The thought is too much for Ivy and she makes a run for it. After bumping into Caleb, she tells him that the funeral was all wrong, it was depressing, and not like Raj at all. He organises an Irish wake. At nightfall, the group gets together infront of a great fire and drinks beer while sharing happy memories of their good friend. Ivy finally breaks down, saying that Raj was selfish and a liar for abandoning her. Ivy's grief becomes a concern when she becomes a danger to herself after night surfing under dangerous currents and nearly being hit by a car and saying "Nothing lasts forever". Social Services is able to track her down and she is unwillingly put into a mental hospital. Unwilling to cooperate with the doctors, Ivy, (with the help of Diego) escapes from the mental facility. Diego takes her to an abandoned wall, hands her a spray paint can and tells her to express herself. Ivy is finally able to move on and say goodbye to Raj the way she needed to. Trivia *Had Ivy not have had her surfboarding accident, she would not have smoked pot. Therefore, she would have never met Raj. Category:Relationships